Legacy 1x14: Star Crossed Lovers
by Lady Dawson
Summary: Complete. Peter, in an attempt to test his son's loyalty and rid himself of Susan, hires a demon to alter reality, placing the gang in a Romeo and Juliet world and turn Susan and Ethan into the doomed lovers. Can they break the spell before it's too late?
1. A Romeo and Juliet World

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter One: A Romeo and Juliet World

Brooke Murphy walked through the living room of her apartment, picking up various books that were lying around and shoving them into her bag before glancing towards one of the bedrooms. "Come on, Susan!" she called. "You can make-out with Ethan later, right now I got to get school and I need you to drive me because my car's in the shop!"

"Yeah, it's too bad that you don't have a mechanic of a boyfriend to fix those breaks for you," Susan Dawson commented dryly as she came out of the apartment, brushing out her hair. "And for your information, we were not making out."

"If that's your story," Brooke said dryly. Susan glared at her. "Could you hurry up, please? I need to get to the library before class and do some research for a paper. I know, it's odd, coming from me, but that doesn't mean that I don't need to get there."

Susan heaved a sigh. "Can't Wyatt drive you?" she asked. Brooke pierced her lips together, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you two having problems again? I thought you two settled this the last time."

"No, we aren't having problems," Brooke said sourly. "We happen to be very happy, not that it's any of your business."

"I get best friend privileges," Susan countered as Ethan Hale, Susan's half-demon boyfriend, came out of the bedroom, still dressed in a T-shirt and boxers, and ambled into the kitchen. Brooke didn't mind that the two of them were basically living together; in fact, she thought it was rather romantic and was glad that Susan finally decided what she wanted and was going for it. But she did think that things between Susan and her ex-boyfriend Chris Halliwell, her boyfriend Wyatt's younger brother, were about as destructive as they could get, especially after he cast that spell to make her forget about Ethan.

"Could you hurry?"

"I'm hurrying," Susan assured her as she disappeared into the bathroom and Brooke shook her head, taking a seat at the table.

"So, did you have a fun night?" she asked brightly to Ethan, who only gave her a wry smile in return. "So are you ever going to tell me why exactly Chris cast that spell? Because we all know that you know."

A pained expression crossed Ethan's face and he looked towards the bathroom, where the love of his life was. "Let's just say that things could have ended up a lot differently, different circumstances," he replied. Brooke frowned at his cryptic message.

"What does that mean?"

"Means that nobody's perfect," Ethan murmured. "And while I might be angry with him for trying that spell, I can understand why he was doing it. But I'm not giving her up. I know when I've been lucky enough for a second chance."

"Yeah, well, you two have the forbidden love of all time," Brooke pointed out cheerfully. "Not even Romeo and Juliet had anything on the two of you."

"Have you even read that play?" Susan asked as she came back into the kitchen, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"No, but I've seen the movie."

Susan shook her head in half-exasperation as she stood up on tiptoes and kissed Ethan passionately. "We still meeting for lunch?" she asked him and he nodded, his arms going around her waist to kiss her more fervently. Brooke let them go at it for a few seconds before she grabbed Susan's arm and pulled her away from the half-demon. "Brooke!"

"Come on, you can kiss each other later, right now, I have to go," Brooke whined and Susan rolled her eyes but blew Ethan a kiss before she was pulled out of the door by Brooke. "Bye, Ethan!"

"Bye," Ethan said with a wry smile, watching the two girls go before he headed over to the coffee machine and making some coffee.

Only when he was pouring himself some coffee did he heard the distinct sound of orbs. He glanced up, half-expecting it to be Susan, even though she'd only left a few minutes before, or even Wyatt, looking for Brooke.

"Hey, Brandon," he said as Susan's Whitelighter appeared in the room. Actually, Brandon was her brother in disguise, but Susan and Ethan were the only ones who knew that. "If you're looking for the girls, they just left."

"Actually, I was looking for you," Brandon James told him. Ethan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "The Elders have been going over the information that you gave them when they were here and what they've been finding isn't pretty and even more, it's not much."

Instantly, Ethan was on alert, turning to look at Brandon. "What have they got?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, not much, like I said. What they do know is that this demon that is coming to earth that Susan and the others are supposed to stop is supposedly one of the most powerful demonic forces in the universe."

"Yeah, a lot of demons stretch the truth about their power," Ethan pointed out. "Most of them like to brag that they're more powerful than they actually are. Take my family, for example. We might be invincible and immortal, but our powers are actually pretty limited. Plus, if we wanted to get rid of the immortality, we'd turn to dust."

Brandon paused. "Let me guess . . . you've tried?"

"What, you think I haven't been rational about my relationship with your sister?" Ethan countered. "I know the risks and I know that she would willingly be with me until she dies, but I don't want to watch that. I don't want to watch her grow old while I'm still young. I'm two hundred and forty-three years old, Brandon. And I don't look a day over nineteen. It might not seem like much, but I want to grow old with her, not just cast a spell so it'll appear like I'm aging."

"That's not selfish, Ethan," Brandon pointed out. "I'm guessing that you weren't just out hunting demons that your dad sent during these past couple of years that you've been apart."

"Nah. Spent a great deal of time trying to figure out how to get rid of my immortality. Found a couple of demon priests who could do it, but unfortunately, the only way they had would take away the one thing that's kept me alive this long."

Brandon let out a low whistle. "Man, I'm sorry. I may not act like it sometimes, but I do think you're good for my sister. She might be emotional, sensitive, and crazier than anyone I've ever met, but she does make pretty good choices when it comes to love."

Ethan was highly amused by this. "Really? You think a half-demon is a good choice?"

"Well, besides that, you're actually a pretty decent guy and you take care of her." Ethan still was amused. "No, you want to know why I trust you with my sister? The real reason?" Ethan nodded, no longer amused, sensing Brandon's seriousness. "If it was a choice between her and the world, I know that you'd pick her. I know that you would do anything to prevent her from sacrificing herself, even giving your own life, if it meant that she could survive and have some happiness in her life."

For a moment, Ethan just stared at Brandon, unable to speak. While the words were true, every single word, he could never have imagined that he would have heard them spoken.

"That's why I never particularly trusted her with Chris," Brandon continued, "but I had to let her learn the lesson that she wasn't over you the hard way. I didn't trust her with Chris because I knew that, when it came down to it, he would pick the world over Susan. Doesn't mean that he's not a good guy or he wouldn't feel guilty for the rest of his life for it, but that's the choice he would make."

Ethan considered this, but nodded. Chris might be in love with Susan, but if it really came down to it, Ethan could easily see him sacrificing his lover in order to save the world.

"Well, not that it has anything to do with the subject, but has Susan had any premonitions lately?" Brandon asked. Ethan shook his head.

"Not that she's told me about. Why?"

"Just a feeling. I've got this really bad feeling that . . . something is about to go very wrong."

--

Peter Connelly looked at the demon sitting across from him with a small, sadistic smile on his face. "You're certain that you'll be able to do it?" he asked, malice written in his voice. "After all, I've had many demons fail me when it comes to destroying these witches before. I will accept no failures this time."

"I assure you, my lord, I have killed countless witches like this," the demon known as Bran said smoothly. "But I do wonder as to why you're still recruiting demons to eliminate the witch. Rumour has it that your son is now in charge of assassinating the witch."

"A little test of loyalty," Peter replied. "I'm not entirely sure as to whether or not my son can be trusted. He has been spending too much time with that Halliwell witch and my sources tell me that he may or not be involved with helping his sister and her friends."

Bran considered this; he wouldn't be surprised. After all, Bobby Connelly was a full-fledged witch, even if his parents were one of the dark. It would not be utterly impossible that he would choose to side with his sister, a witch of the light. "Then why not get rid of him?"

"Because I have no proof that he has actually betrayed me and if he hasn't, then I do not want to lose my heir. And one more question out of you will result in your death." Bran swallowed, but nodded obediently. "Now, when can you perform the spell?"

"Immediately, my lord." Bran pressed his fingers to his temple. It was no secret that he could alter realities and change people's lives to fit the new one. And this particular scenario he had done all too often, for it was one of his favourites to perform, especially for two lovers.

Deidre Connelly stood outside her husband's office, listening carefully, her heart beating with anticipation. She had heard of this Bran before; he often created scenarios to fit in the Romeo and Juliet world. And she had a feeling that she knew exactly who he wanted to portray the two doomed lovers. After all, it would be all too easy to have them in the roles, as they were already had a forbidden love.

Susan Dawson and Ethan Hale.

Slowly moving away from the office, Deidre closed her eyes and materialised to where her stepdaughter was already at college and headed towards her, where she was talking with a blond that she immediately recognised as Wyatt Halliwell.

"I swear, Wy, I don't want to hear about it," Susan was saying in annoyance. "I've tried with your brother, all right? It's not like I haven't tried, but when he cast that spell to try and make me forget about the love of my life, that's when he crossed the line. So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

"Susan," Deidre said quietly, interrupting their discussion. Wyatt immediately took a defensive stance while Susan eyed her carefully.

"Deidre," she answered softly. "Are you yourself?" The blonde dark witch nodded, her face strained. "What's wrong?"

"It's Peter," she replied quickly. "He's going to try and cast a spell on you and your friends—actually, he's on his way to working it right now. He's going to put you in—"

Before she could finish her warning, a blue light passed over Susan and Wyatt, causing them to start in surprise before an odd light passed through their eyes and then they continued talking as though Deidre wasn't there.

"My brother truly has fallen for you, Susan," Wyatt told her. "A marriage between the two of you would be extremely beneficial to combine our two magics. After all, the Cromwell and Warren lines are of some of the most powerful magical lines in all of history."

"It's not that I am not flattered by your brother's love, Wyatt," Susan told him. "But I cannot make myself love him. He . . . he is not in love with me, much as he would like to claim so and I cannot love him. The way that he looks at Faith . . . I know that he's in love with her, truly so. And I do not want be in love with someone who is clearly in love with someone else."

"Faith means nothing," Wyatt insisted. "She's just a lowly bartender and only of miniscule power herself. She cannot be my brother's wife."

"And nor can I," Susan replied quietly. "Forgive me, but I must get to class. I will not marry your brother, not in this life or any other."

As she walked away, leaving Wyatt standing dumbfounded on the sidewalk, Deidre inwardly groaned. Now it was up to her to figure out a way to break the spell off them. And she'd better do it fast, before Peter caught wind of what she was doing and recast the controlling spell.

**--Opening Credits--**

Title Song: "Chariot" by Gavin Degraw

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Michelle Trachtenberg as Susan Dawson

Anne Hathaway as Brooke Murphy

Hayden Christensen as Brandon James

and Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Connelly


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Meeting

Ethan sat on the couch of the Connelly Mansion, all the while waiting for his friend to come down so they could head out. It had been a long while since he had seen Bobby and truth be told, he had missed the kid. Things had changed since his father had died; Ethan had changed. No longer was he the evil, murderous fiend that he had been for over two centuries. His milder half had taken over and the soul that his mother had given to him gave him back his conscious, reminding him of what his other half was.

Human.

He glanced up as Bobby finally descended the stairs and joined Ethan, giving him a wry smile. "Ethan! It's been far too long," he said brightly. "How have you been?"

"Not to bad," Ethan replied with a smile. "I'm just in town for a job and thought I would stop by. How are your parents doing?"

"They're all right. Both of them are out of town on business right now, so you should stay here while you're in town. Besides, then you could tell me everything that's been going on with you? My father hinted that there might be a marriage between you and that vengeance demon Constance."

A sad smile spread across Ethan's face, a ghost of what it used to be, before his demonic half had been surprised. "It was not meant to be. She fell in love with another, of greater power."

Bobby frowned in sympathy, but brightened. "My girlfriend Patty and I are going to be headed to a college party tonight," he told Ethan. "Come with us. There'll be plenty of girls there and I'm sure you'll forget all about her and find someone else."

"Not likely," Ethan grumbled, thinking of the beautiful temptress that had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. "But I'll go, just to prove to you that there'll be no one better."

"Good enough," Bobby said cheerfully. "But I can't wait for you to meet my girl, she's probably the last person on earth that you would have expected me to be with."

Ethan laughed then. "I've already heard the rumours and I have to say, I'm astonished that your father is actually letting you date one of the Halliwell witches."

"All Dad needs to know is that she's powerful and that she's a witch," Bobby said seriously. "And as long as he doesn't find out who her parents are, then that lack of knowledge won't hurt him. Besides, if she found out that my dad was the Source of All Evil, then I probably wouldn't survive prom."

"How exactly did you get into a college party anyway? You're not even a junior in high school."

"Patty's cousins are in college, though, and they got her invites, so long as we assured them that we wouldn't be touching any alcohol. Plus, there's always magic," Bobby pointed out.

Bobby chuckled, suddenly very glad that he had come here. It had been far too long since he had sat down with old friends, even though their families were still evil, and just chatted.

And who knows what tonight would bring? Maybe Bobby was right and amongst all of the beautiful women that would all be swooning over the men, calling them like sirens, there would be a rare rose amongst them. And if he wasn't careful, he could be pricked by it.

--

"I just don't see why you won't even consider it," Brandon called to his charge as she was changing in the next room. He heard her heave a sigh, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that she had heard him. "There are far worse witches that you could end up with in this world. At least Chris is a decent one. You can't argue with that."

"And I don't understand why everyone's in such a rush for me to get married now," Susan retorted as she came out of her bedroom, dressing in a nice, pale blue dress and was applying some light, barely even seen lipstick. "I'm nineteen, Brandon. I have years for marriage and besides, I have no desire to marry Chris. More importantly, I will not marry a man who is clearly in love with someone else." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to a party with Brooke, so try and find out why Peter Connelly's after us, won't you?"

"You know I've been trying," Brandon assured her. "The Elders don't know anything more than They did when you first moved here. Is it someone else?" he pestered. Susan rolled her eyes, heading towards Brooke's door. "It is, isn't it? You've met someone else?"

"No, I have no met anyone else, I just don't want to get married to that neurotic, annoying, jealous, sarcastic witch!" Susan snapped, losing her temper with her Whitelighter as she pounded on Brooke's door. "Brooke, are you almost ready? We're going to be late!"

"No, my dear, we will only be fashionably late, which is never a crime. In fact, it's only the best way to go," Brooke said cheerfully as she came out of the room dressing in a short leather skirt and a leopard print shirt. Brandon's mouth actually dropped when he saw her. "So, as we discussed, there will be no discussion of any marriage between you and Chris tonight, right? And I'm to start in a coughing fit so you can get away from them if it starts?"

"Yes, that's correct," Susan said, pleased that someone was taking her side as she picked up her jacket and headed towards the door. "There's some sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry, Brandon."

"You'll make someone a great wife someday!" Brandon called after her and Susan sighed as the two girls climbed down the steps and into Brooke's car.

"Okay, so now that we're alone, you mind explaining to me why you're so dead set against this marriage?" Brooke asked her. "I'm not pressuring you, I just want to know. And don't give me that 'he's in love with Faith' thing, because while it may be true, it's not the only reason."

"It's the only reason that anyone will let me go on," Susan said softly, gazing out into the starry night. "Brooke, I don't want a simple, cut and dry marriage. If I do get married, I want it to be for love. I want to feel free and wild and passionate . . . I want some guy to look at me and say, 'You're the only one that I could ever dream about' or 'I won't ever let you go.'" She smiled dreamily. "I want someone who loves me for me and not because I'm a Cromwell witch."

Susan looked at Brooke. "Like you did with my brother."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, I did forget all about that when we were dating," she mused. "And seriously, Sue, you should major in writing, not art."

Susan laughed as Brooke pulled up to a light and peered out into the starlit sky again, having the feeling that for some odd reason, everything was about to change. "There's something about tonight," she whispered. "It feels magical, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Brooke agreed as she pulled into the parking lot of the dormitory that was hosting the party. "Okay, so these people are good friends of mine, so try not to do anything crazy and make me look bad, won't you?"

"When was the last time I did anything crazy?"

"The last time you said that, you got attacked by a demon halfway through the first dance."

Susan rolled her eyes as she followed Brooke into the fraternity house, looking around her as she pulled her jacket around her tighter, feeling very self-conscious and wondering how Brooke had possibly talked her into this as she saw the Halliwells up ahead.

"Ooh! There's Wyatt!" Brooke said excitedly. "Come on, let's go say hi, all right?" She looked at Susan.

"You go," Susan said, forcing a smile. "I think I'm going to go . . . mingle a little bit." Brooke shrugged and hurried over to Wyatt, who scooped her up before the two of them were heading off to find a spare bedroom, all the while kissing madly like they were on fire.

Susan sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Why was everyone in such a hurry for her to get married now? she thought grumpily. Her Whitelighter was pressuring her into it, Chris's brother was practically shoving them into a room together, and Chris . . . well, he was under the delusion that they belonged together.

And it wasn't that he wasn't a very nice boy, it was just that . . . well, like she had told Brooke in the car, she wanted to be in love when she got married and while Chris was nice and all, she didn't feel anything that girls were supposed to when they fell in love. She didn't feel her palms get sweaty or her heart beat faster or have wild fascinations about Chris. None of that happened. Just extreme annoyance and exasperation.

Susan spun around when someone touched her shoulder, sure that it was a demon and she was halfway through powering up her weather power when she came face-to-face with the most handsome man that she had ever seen before in her life.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Ethan said, looking at the beautiful girl that he had seen from across the room. There was something about her that just drew him to her like a moth to a flame. She stared at him in surprise and lowered her hands from their defensive position. "I'm Ethan Hale."

"Susan Dawson," she replied in a quiet, yet lovely voice. It sounded like bells upon a great cathedral. Musical and mystical and carrying a hidden power. She was looking at him with an expression he was unused to seeing when girls were looking at him.

She was definitely human, he knew just by looking at her, but there was something else about her as well, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Come with me," Ethan said softly, offering her his hand. She looked at him unsurely, but apparently saw something behind him and made up her mind. Giving him a genuine smile, she took the offered hand and allowed him to lead her out of the crowded party and into the deserted gardens out back. Not sure what had startled Susan, Ethan turned to look at her.

"What was that about?" he wanted to know. Susan turned a violent shade of red and instead of answering, just looked to the ground. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on, Ethan thought, drinking in her presence that made him feel more human that he had in the longest time. Despite that his human side now dominated him, he could still feel the demon's pull, could feel it drawing him back to evil.

Not with this girl. With this girl, he felt it all melt away and vanished as though it were nothing. Ethan didn't know what it meant, but he just had to talk to this girl.

"You don't have to tell me," Ethan said, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for scaring you back there. I just . . . I saw you and I had . . . I had to speak to you—"

"It's all right," she said, looking back up at him. "Ethan . . ." His heart gave a beat as he heard her say his name. Somehow, it never sounded just right until he heard it said on the lips of this beautiful angel.

Moving closer to her, Ethan reached out and touched her cheek tenderly and she leaned into the caress before he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist before their lips met in a perfect, passionate, tender kiss that left them both breathless.

Susan pulled back when they were done, reaching up and touching her lips in surprise, her face flushed. "I'm sorry . . . the moment, I got caught up in—"

Ethan shook his head, silencing her explanations with another kiss. She relaxed into the kiss, melting into it far easily than either of them should, her arms wrapping around his neck as they heard a female voice call her name.

Looking up, Susan saw Brooke standing on one of the balconies, looking around for her in annoyance. Knowing that she would be in big trouble if she had to explain this one, Susan pulled away from Ethan. "I have to go," she said quickly. Upon seeing his hurt look, she quickly added, "Do you know the Palace of Fine Arts at the Marina District?"

"Yes, of course," Ethan answered immediately.

"I go there sometimes, to think," Susan told him softly. "Meet me there, one o'clock."

A wide smile spread across his face and that smile made Susan feel safe and whole and protected. "I'll be there," he promised her before taking her hand, drawing her close for one last, final kiss.

Susan loved the feel of his lips on hers and wished that she could stay like that forever. Opening her eyes, she realised that he was gone and she looked around, wondering how he could have disappeared so fast as she got to her feet. Being a witch with psychic powers, she could sense demons when they approached and now she realised that the feeling that had been in the back of her head since arriving had vanished and she went white.

"Demon," she whispered, shocked and tormented by the very thought. "Ethan is a demon . . ."

Meanwhile, Ethan, who had gone back into the house to find Bobby, was suddenly confronted with his friend, who had a look of pure shock in his eyes. "Ethan, I saw you leave with that girl, don't you know who she was?"

"Susan," Ethan replied with a smile on his face, not sure when the last time it was he had felt this happy or content.

"Yes, Susan," Bobby agreed. "Susan Dawson, the only daughter of Celandine Dawson, a half-Whitelighter, and my father. She's a witchlighter, Ethan," he said, causing Ethan to freeze in shock and disbelief.


	3. A Proposal

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Three: A Proposal

It was twenty minutes to twelve before Susan managed to free herself from Brooke, who was keeping an eye on her, as though suspicious that she was up to something, and got as far away from Chris and Wyatt as was humanly possible. Orbing would've been faster, but they could've tracked her orbs and she didn't want them following her, so she drove, blocking herself off from them to prevent them from following her to her meeting place was Ethan. Susan didn't want any of them to be there and discover what she was doing, who she was meeting.

She arrived at five minutes until twelve, walking through the quiet, dead gardens as she sat down on one of the benches, curling up on a ball as she watched the water carefully, inhaling its sweet scent. Susan sincerely hoped that Ethan would show up, but she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did.

He was a demon; she knew that for sure. So maybe he was only playing with her emotions, trying to get under her skin so that he could get close to her and then kill her. It wouldn't be the first time that someone in her family had been subject to that. Ryan had been attracted to this foreign exchange student once before he found out she was a demon and Brooke had slept with more than one demon before finding out who they were.

But somehow, Susan didn't think that was what was going on here. The feeling she'd gotten earlier, it wasn't the same as the others. Usually, her precognition was warning her that there was a danger around, but this time, it was just . . . a slight buzz, simply just alerting her to the fact that there was a demon around.

With a small sigh, Susan leaned her head back, staring up at the stars, leaning her head back to stare up at them. One thing she knew for sure was that Ethan most definitely was not a normal demon. There was something different about him, something that made her entranced and undoubtedly under his spell.

But not in a bad way. No, for the first time in her life, Susan felt like a normal girl, falling for a boy. Just by the mere thought of him, she felt her heart race, as though she had just run a mile. The thought of his smile sent shivers down her spine and warm, fond feelings through her.

With a small sigh, Susan pulled her jacket tighter around her, glancing down at her watch as the minutes ticked by, her heart pounding with anticipation and eagerness. _Please, please, don't let me be wrong about him,_ Susan begged to wherever higher power was listening. _Please, don't let him be an evil, soulless demon bent on killing me. Let him be good. Please, just let him be good and just. I don't care if he is a demon, just let him be good. _

Opening her eyes as she heard footsteps approach from behind her, Susan spun around to find Ethan standing right behind her, looking very worried and apprehensive. "Ethan," she whispered softly, loving the way his name sounded on her tongue.

"Susan," he said softly as she stood. He hesitated only for a minute, then completed his journey over to her.

Her arms moved around his neck and he held her tightly as she kissed him. She felt his surprise, but didn't stop her, just kissed her back, his hands stroking her hair gently and tenderly. No one evil could be this gentle to anyone, she decided, but knew she had to bring everything out into the open. They couldn't have secrets towards one another, not ones like this.

"Tell me that this isn't true," she whispered pleadingly, looking deep into his brown eyes as tears struck her blue ones. "Tell me that you're not a demon. Tell me that you're not playing some sick and twisted game with me. Tell me that what we have is real. Please, Ethan, tell me," she begged him.

Her love cupped her face tenderly and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Shh, love, calm down," he whispered reassuringly. "I wish to the gods that I weren't, but yes, I am a demon. But only half," he added to her stricken expression. "Only half. My mother was human."

Susan felt hope rise through her as she thought about what this meant. "Half-human?" she sought to confirm and he nodded. "Then you're not evil?"

"I used to be," he admitted. "For over two hundred years, I followed my father, a cruel and malicious demon, and I killed people, innocents. But because I have a soul, I felt guilty for ever second of it. It was only after my father's death that I found myself free of the demon he wanted to be. I haven't killed a single person since that day. I've been fighting evil in New York City since then."

Susan let out a laugh that was filled with relief, knowing just by looking into his eyes that he was telling her the truth. She had always been horrified by the cold eyes of demons, shocked by how much they didn't care about what they were doing.

Not Ethan. No, just by looking into his eyes, she knew that he did care about having killed all those people. He felt guilty for it every second and was now trying to make up for everything he'd done. That made Susan love him all the more.

Moving closer to him, she kissed him again, this kiss filled with passion and love. "I thought I was going to have to vanquish you," she told him when she pulled away. "I mean, I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"Half-witch, half-Whitelighter," Ethan supplied for her. She was surprised that he knew that. "One of my friends is a witch and he knows who you are." He chuckled. "Look at us, natural enemies."

"In love," Susan whispered, the full implications of what this meant weighing down upon her. She knew she should ignore this and vanquish him, but she couldn't. Not now.

As if sensing she needed some reassurance, Ethan wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck. Forgetting everything, Susan laid her head onto his chest and for a long moment, they stayed there, just holding on to one another, comforting one another, consoling each other.

"I wish that it were you instead of Chris," Susan whispered. Ethan looked confused at what she meant. "He's this guy that my Whitelighter and everyone I know want me to marry. And he's under the delusion that we're hopelessly in love. I don't want to marry him, though. I just . . . I want to finish school and . . . I want to marry you," she confessed. "I know it's crazy, but I don't care about the whole demon thing. I just know that I want to be with you."

That brought a smile to Ethan's face and she instantly melted into his arms, loving that smile.

Scooping her up into his arms, Ethan carried her over to the bench and sat down, setting her into his lap. She snuggled against him, laying her head onto his chest. "Susan, I know that all of this sounds completely crazy and that we just met, but . . . I have never felt anything like this before. I've never wanted another woman so much in my life. If you married anyone else, I'd kill myself before I'd let you do that."

Despite his words were serious, Susan was flattered that he would rather kill himself than let her marry someone that she didn't want to marry and that she wasn't in love with. It was rather romantic.

"No killing yourself," she insisted, kissing his cheek. "Not on my watch. Chris is the only person who needs to be on the receiving end of my potions."

Ethan grinned before looking at her adoringly, yet hesitant. For a moment, he just looked at her, looking like he was gathering his courage.

A minute later, she found out why, when he uttered the last words she expected to hear. "Marry me, Susie," he whispered, using the nickname that only those closest to her called her.

"What?" she whispered, stunned by overjoyed.

"I understand that you don't want to get married just yet, but I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. Maybe it's the demon in me that's territorial, but I am not going to let anyone else claim you. I want you for myself and won't let anyone else have you."

"This is insane," she said with a laugh, her eyes alight with delight. "And maybe that's why I trust it. Yes, I accept," she said, grinning with happiness as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Neither one of them let the other go until they heard someone yelling her name.

Susan looked around as she recognised Brooke's voice. "That's Brooke Murphy, my best friend," she explained to Ethan in an undertone. "She won't quit looking until she finds me." Ethan nodded as he let her up, bring her hand up to his lips and planting a tender kiss to it.

"Meet me here tomorrow night," Ethan told her softly. "I'll try and find someone who can marry us. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and allowed him to pull her into his arms for one last, final kiss before she hurried away, racing towards where she heard Brooke, but not before blowing him a kiss as he shimmered away.

"There you are!" Brooke said, looking relieved and a little upset. "I cannot believe that you ditched me at that party! You were supposed to be keeping an eye on me so I didn't do anything crazy."

"Sorry, Brooke," Susan said, unable to keep a smile off her face as she headed towards her car. "I just got a . . . a little bit distracted by a demon." Well, that wasn't far from the truth as Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Great, so now they're interrupting our social lives as well?" she grumbled. "Somebody needs to have a talk with them."

"Yeah, you do that," Susan told her as she climbed into her Cavalier, shutting the door behind her. "I'm going back to the apartment, okay? I need to get some sleep."

Brooke frowned as she watched her best friend drive away, blocking her thoughts from the telepath by thinking the lyrics of Backstreet Boys. And when she was hiding her thoughts from her, that was when there was reason to worry.

Besides, just by the look of her, Susan was hiding something very big.

--

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when Ethan finally strolled into the Connelly Mansion, his hands in his pockets and feeling happier and more settled than he had been in the longest time. After he had left Susan, he had gone out and bought some rings for the two of them so that, once he found a way for them to be married, she could have a real ring on her finger. Maybe he couldn't give her the world, but he could give her that.

"Where have you been?"

Ethan jumped as he heard Bobby's voice coming from behind him and he spun around to see his love's younger brother standing behind him, his arms crossed as he frowned disapprovingly at him.

"I knew you were up to something the minute that you left the party last night," he commented.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Ethan said cheerfully. "Everything's fine and by tonight, I am going to be the happiest man that ever walked the earth." He chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. Bobby followed.

"Ethan, you can't avoid this conversation. You know I'll just keep going at it until I get an answer out of you. Now, tell me what you're planning." Bobby waited as Ethan sighed, looking at him.

"Susan and I are getting married," he said as he pulled off his jacket, laying it on one of the kitchen chairs. Bobby's hands dropped to his side and he gawked at Ethan in uttermost shock. "Tonight, I'm going to get her and we're going to find someone who will marry us."

Bobby just stared at him, looking as though he were going to have a stroke. Finally, he said in amazement, "You're going to marry my sister? A witch and a demon getting married?" He let out a low whistle. "Ethan, this . . . this defies all logic. I mean, it's worse than my parents defying what their powers were given to them for and using them for evil. The last time this happened, it didn't exactly go so well. Remember all that business with Phoebe Halliwell and Balthazar?" Ethan nodded; it would be hard for anyone to forget that. "Plus, she's going to grow older and eventually die. You're immortal, you won't."

"I don't care," Ethan said stubbornly. "When she dies, then I'll shortly follow. I'm not spending my eternity without her. I want forever with her."

"Okay, but you're going to need a church or something—"

"What about a demon marriage? Couldn't a demonic priest marry us with a demon-pact?"

"Sure, if you want her to turn evil and you with her," Bobby told him. Ethan paled at the thought. "Look, I shouldn't be helping you with this, I could get in a lot of trouble with Dad, but what can I say? I've got a soft spot for doomed romances." He shook his head. "Your best bet to get married right away and both of you to stay on the side of good is with a handfasting ceremony. But you're going to need a high priestess and I don't know where you'll find one of those."

Ethan frowned slightly; he wanted Susan the way she was, not turned to evil because he married her through a demon marriage. So if a handfasting was the only way to marry her, then that's what he would do.

And luckily, he knew a high priestess.

"I do," he told him.


	4. Marriage

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Four: Marriage

Brooke kept an eye on Susan all the next day and knew that there was something that the witchlighter was hiding. She was used to Susan being quiet, but now it was accompanied by small, little half-smiles, as though she were thinking about something that only she knew about and the rest of the world was kept hidden from.

Which she probably was, Brooke thought grumpily as she and Susan walked through the hallways towards English. This wasn't fair. She was the best friend; she was supposed to know everything.

Making a mental note to get all the information out of Susan later on, Brooke broke into a wide smile as she saw the Halliwell brothers up ahead, both of them chatting endlessly as they waited for the class to empty out of the classroom so theirs could start.

"Hey, Wy," she said cheerfully as she greeted her boyfriend with a passionate kiss that left bystanders staring. "I had fun last night. We should really do that again sometimes."

"I could be convinced that seeing you again would be a good thing," Wyatt teased as he wrapped his arms around her before looking towards Susan. "Hey, Sue, how you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said, giving him a nice smile before she started walking off in the other direction, but Chris blocked her. "I need to get to class, Chris."

"What's up with you?" he asked sharply, his green eyes flickering over her. "You look happy for once, you're actually smiling and . . . are you wearing make-up?" he added, frowning slightly at her face. "You never wear make-up. What's going on with you?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped, her happy expression instantly vanishing as her blue eyes flashed at him dangerously.

"Yeah? Well, that's beside—"

"Give it up, Chris," Brooke said tiredly, glancing towards the dark-haired Halliwell. "She won't even tell me what's going on with her, there's no way that she's going to tell you."

Chris scowled, but gave Brooke an annoyed look before he looked back at Susan, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at her. "So . . . what are you doing tonight?" he wanted to know.

She threw him a look of aggravation before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, walking away from him. "I have plans with someone else," she informed him as she headed into her and Brooke's classroom, not bothering to look back at him.

All three of them stared after her, then at each other. "She's lying, right?" Chris asked, directing the question at Brooke, who was too stunned to say anything. "She has to be lying. We're supposed to be getting married."

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on with her lately," Brooke said, shaking her head. "But I promise that I will try and find out. We all want what's best for her and you."

Wyatt smiled as he kissed her. "I'll see you later, babe," he promised as he headed into his own classroom.

Brooke sighed as she walked into the classroom that Susan had just entered, seeing her best friend sitting in the faraway corner, already tracing an image on her sketchpad. She leaned over, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that Susan was hiding, but to her extreme disappointment, all she saw was a sketch of the Palace of Fine Arts, where Susan had vanished the previous night.

"So," she said conversationally, "you want to tell me what the big plans are that you have for tonight? Because you never have plans. Susan," she said in a whining tone, "come on, tell me. This isn't Wyatt or Chris talking to you, this is Brooke, your oldest and best friend."

"And that's exactly why I'm not telling you," Susan replied, glancing up at her. "You would only try and talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of what?" Brooke asked, eager for more information.

Susan's eyes sparkled. "Out of something that makes me feel happy for the first time in a long time," she answered. "Something dangerous and perilous, but more wonderful than has happened to me in a long, long time."

"So we're talking about a guy?" Brooke guessed. Susan didn't answer, just gave her a smile and looked away. "Susan! Come on, tell me!" she complained.

Giving her another smile, Susan ducked her head so that her hair was hiding her face. "No," she answered, causing Brooke to groan and put her head in her hands.

This was going to be a very long day, she decided as the teacher finally arrived to start the class.

--

How she managed to get through the day while thinking about what was going to happen tonight, Susan really had no clue, but the day seemed endless, as though they contained a thousand and one days, blocking out the night and only holding the sunlight.

When she arrived at their meeting place, Susan couldn't make herself sit down. Instead, she paced back and forth across the sidewalk, pulling her jacket tighter around her as she glanced down at her watch, worried.

Ethan was late. That had to mean something bad, right? He was supposed to come, sweep her off her feet, and then take her someplace to claim her as his wife. She'd been thinking about it all day, playing it over and over again until she nearly drove herself crazy.

"Susan?"

Spinning around, Susan's worried frown instantly turned upside down, transforming into a beautiful smile as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed, but held onto her, smoothing her hair down.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered, pulling back just enough so that she could look at him in the eyes. "I thought something might have happened to you, that you might have changed your mind or something—"

Ethan placed a finger against her lips, silencing her words. "I would never change my mind, sweetheart," he told her reassuringly. "I love you."

Three simple words that made Susan's heart swell and she beamed up at him happily, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you, too," she whispered. They stayed there, quiet, for several long moments. To any onlooker, this was completely normal. Just two young people in love, nothing strange about it.

Susan, with much reluctance, pulled away and looked up at him as she held his hands. "So, did you find someone who'll be willing to marry a demon and a witch?" she wanted to know. He nodded, kissing the top of her head as he held her around her shoulders.

"Yes, I found a high priestess who can perform a handfasting ceremony," he explained. Susan blinked in surprise. "I know that it's not exactly what you hand in mind, but a friend of mine said that it's probably the only way that we can get married without the risk of either one of us turning evil. I'm sorry, I wish that I could give you a wedding in a church, but—"

"Hush," Susan instructed and he stopped talking to look at her. "All I want is to be married to you. That's all that matters. So it can be any kind of wedding, so long as you're the groom. Besides, I'm a witch. Most people in my family have been married by handfasting anyway."

Ethan's shoulders relaxed as he tightened his grip on her, drawing her closer and she leaned her head back, allowing him to plant kisses on her. Susan gave a small, satisfied moan as they held on to one another, neither one of them aware that they were being watched.

The only thing that Chris was capable of was staring at Susan as she stood, maybe a yard away, in the arms of the other man. His blood boiled as he glared at him, furious for taking the girl that was supposed to become his wife. That's what everyone said, that's what everyone wanted. Sure, she didn't seem to want to be married to him, but she would grow into that.

Not anymore. That was gone, thanks to this guy. Who was this, guy, anyway? The union of the Cromwell and Warren lines was supposed to be foreseen, even expected. He couldn't interfere in that.

Unable to stand this, Chris moved forward, about to break the two of them up and punch this guy in the jaw, maybe break his nose, but what happened next was so utterly unexpected, so unforeseen, so unanticipated that he was left immobile for a full minute.

Susan pulled away from the man she was kissing for a minute, said something to him and he nodded, never once taking his eyes off her. Both of them were smiling as he offered her his hand. Without hesitating, she took it and then, instantly, they shimmered away.

Shimmered. Like demons did.

Chris gawked at the scene in front of him, unable to believe his eyes, but then his reason caught up with his senses and he orbed away, heading directly for his apartment.

Wyatt was bent over his books, obviously studying, but he glanced up as Chris orbed in. "Hey, Chris, could you not interrupt me right now? I really need to study for this test tomorrow," he requested before he caught sight of his brother's face. "Whoa . . . what's wrong?"

"The guy that Susan has plans with tonight is a demon," Chris blurted out, causing Wyatt to freeze in shock.

--

The high priestess Moira Thompson had been shocked, even alarmed when Ethan had shimmered into her apartment, but had been even more stunned by his request of her performing a marriage ceremony to a witch. Not even a witch, really, but half-Whitelighter.

But was even more astounding was the fact that he wanted her to do is so that his lover wouldn't succumb to evil.

So when Ethan arrived with Susan in toe, she was beyond being surprised. "Miss Susan Dawson, I presume?" she asked the moment that they shimmered in. Susan nodded. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Moira Thompson, high priestess of the Dalloway clan."

Susan smiled as she shook Moira's hand, still holding on to Ethan's, as if refusing to let go of him for anything. Ethan didn't mind, though; just the feeling of being near her made it seem like all the evil deeds he'd done and the demon inside him nothing more than a bad dream. He wondered if his presence affected her the same way.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said politely, her blue eyes sparkling. "So can you do it? Can you marry us?"

"Yes, it won't be a problem," Moira assured her. "Granted, I've never married a demon and a witch before, but I have married many witches with humans, so since Ethan is half-human, it should hold. I don't expect that the Elders are going to be thrilled with me, though."

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked—"

"Oh, please," Moira said, waving aside Ethan's apology. "I live for making the Elders unhappy. Now, if you two will stand over there by the arch, we'll get started. Do you have your witness?"

Everyone looked around as Bobby materialised in. "I'm here!" he said. "Sorry I'm late; Patty decided to have a last minute band practice. So you're Susan," he added to his unrevealed older sister. "I'm Bobby."

"Figured," Susan said brightly. "Ethan's mentioned you. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem," Bobby assured her as they all took their places.

Moira placed a CD into the player and the music began to play as she lowered the lights to a more romantic setting. Susan smiled happily and Ethan's heart swelled with pleasure at seeing that soft, pure, simple smile that could've lit up all of San Francisco.

As she took her own place, Moira looked at the young couple, the two forbidden lovers. "We are gathered here today," she began, "to unite two souls as one. Do you, Susan Dawson, and you, Ethan Hale, come here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by the two of you?"

"I do," Susan answered.

"I do," Ethan answered, smiling at his love.

"Then turn towards each other," Moira instructed. "Ethan, you may recite your vows."

Looking at his love, Ethan squeezed her hands tightly, not for the first time wondering how she could ever love someone like him, someone who had done such evil. "Susan," he said softly, "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but sometimes, time doesn't matter. Sometimes, when you see a person for the first time, you know instantly that they're the one. We are mortal enemies, yet found love in each other. That you could love me, knowing who and what I am, gives me hope that I can somehow redeem myself for everything that I've done. You're my light, my hope, my salvation, and my everything. And I swear, I will love you until the end of time."

Susan felt like she was going to cry as she listened to his words, those beautiful and loving words, wishing she could hear them over and over again and that would be enough.

"Susan," Moira prompted, letting her know it was her turn.

"Ethan, I've lost everything in the past year. My mother and my twin brother were murdered right in front of me and when I came here, people started pressuring me to be with a man I didn't love. I was lost and more alone than I'd ever been in my life. Since you came into my life . . . I don't feel lost and I don't feel alone. You found me and brought me back into the light. Since I met you, I've felt happy for the first time since my family died and complete and whole. You're the one thing that makes sense to me. You and the way that I feel about you. And no matter what happens, I will never stop loving you. Our love will keep us together and remain constant until the end of time."

Moira smiled at their vows before looking at Bobby. "Here before witness Ethan and Susan have sworn their vows to each other," she said before loosely tying a silver cord between their joined hands, making sure that it was loose enough for the purpose of the ceremony. "With this cord, I bind them to those vows. However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted to the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

As the cord wrapped around them, Susan and Ethan said concurrently, "Heart to thee, body to thee. Forever and so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Moira agreed as Ethan slipped the ring that he'd gotten for Susan earlier onto his wife's finger before handing her his own.

"So mote it be," Bobby echoed as Susan slipped Ethan's ring onto his hand, binding the two of them together in matrimony as they sealed their promises and their love with a kiss.


	5. The Morning After

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Five: The Morning After

When Susan woke, she didn't immediately recognise where she was. It took her a minute to notice her surroundings and become aware of the fact that she was quite naked and lying right next to Ethan, who had about as much clothes on as she did. She blushed at the thought and looked down at her hand, adorned with a white-gold band with a simple turquoise gemstone on it, a Celtic symbol engraved in it. Inside of the band was engraved the words _Love is Eternal_ and opposite of that had the engraving _E&S_.

Nope. Last night hadn't been a dream. She had actually gotten married. To Ethan. Susan's mind buzzed at the thought as his arm went around her waist and Ethan wrapped his arms around her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Good morning," he said softly, kissing her temple. "Are you okay?"

"Happy," she answered softly, looking up at him. "And content. And delighted. And joyful. And a thousand other words that I can't even begin to describe. The only one that sticks with me is utter and complete bliss. How about you?"

Ethan actually laughed. "The same," he answered, turning her over so that she was lying on her back instead of on her side. "As much as I hate to say this, Susie, you have to go. You've got school and I'm sure everyone's worried about you. I'll come by and see you later."

"No, it can't possibly be morning," Susan insisted, not ready to leave her husband just yet. She loved the sound of that, husband. "The curtains are drawn and the maid isn't knocking on the door yet. It's not day, not yet. We still have time."

Ethan only smiled at her. "I'm sure," he answered. "I've been up for awhile, sweetheart. School starts in an hour and you shouldn't miss your first class. It's not a good impression and you'll miss something important."

"I'm not ready to leave you yet," she whispered. "Ethan, I'm afraid that something will happen if we leave this room. I don't want anything to happen. I just want to stay here, in our heaven."

Ethan just kissed her, his hands going through her hair as she curled up against him, kissing him back. "Nothing will happen," he promised her. "I love you and I'll never leave you, my wife." She shivered with pleasure at the sound of that. "But you're right, this is heaven."

"Then let's stay here and enjoy it," Susan insisted, but he only laughed at her, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry, love, everything will be fine," he assured her. "Take a shower. I'll have fresh clothes for you when you get out." Susan pouted, but relented, climbing out of bed and hurrying into the shower, letting the hot water flow down onto her body until she was clean.

By the time she had gotten out, Ethan had clean clothes sitting on the dresser for her and he was already dressed, tying his boots as she got dressed before looking at him longingly.

"You should go now," he said softly. "I promise, I'll come see you later. And have I broken a promise to you yet?"

"No," she acknowledged. So far, he had kept all of his promises. And if she didn't leave now, then she knew she never would. Not that she really had a problem with that, but Brooke would be wondering where she was. "All right, but promise that you'll come to my apartment later? I want you to meet Brooke," she said, looking hopefully up at her husband.

He smiled. "Like I can refuse you anything," he assured her. "I'll be there. Now get to class. And have a good day," he added.

"Without you? That's impossible," she told him as she left the hotel room that he had rented for the two of them, specifically asking for the honeymoon suite, and headed out of the hotel before she orbed home.

The second that she arrived in her apartment, she found Brooke sitting on the couch, her arms folded across her chest as she glared at Susan, looking extremely upset.

"Shouldn't you be at class?" Susan asked weakly. "I was just coming to get my books. Can't really go to class without those."

"First class ended an hour ago, I don't have another one until after noon," Brooke informed her. "And that is so beside the point. Susannah Elizabeth Dawson, you had me worried sick! I thought a demon got to you or something! If you were gonna stay out all night, the least you could do is let me know so that I wouldn't worry about you! I mean, I'm your best friend, I should get that at the very least."

Susan looked at Brooke before moving over to the couch. "I'm sorry," she said softly and Brooke shook her head in annoyance before her eyes caught sight of Susan's hand.

Of the ring sitting on her third finger.

Brooke's mouth literally dropped open the second that she saw it and her eyes bugged, her head shooting up to look at the witchlighter. For a minute, she was unable to speak, but when she did, all she could say was, "Is that what I think it is?"

Susan glanced down at her hand and nodded. "I got married, Brooke," she confessed. Brooke's mouth opened in shock. "At that party, I met this . . . amazing and wonderful guy named Ethan and we fell in love. It was instant and magical and . . . it was as though our souls knew each other and were calling out to each other. I can't explain it, but it was and instant connection."

She looked up to peer at Brooke, but the telepath was only gawking at her, her mouth opening and closing a few times, but unable to actually come up with something say.

Finally, she shook her head, looking dazed and shocked and amused, all at the same time. "I can't believe this . . . I didn't think you wanted to get married," she finally said.

"No, I said that I wanted to be in love when I got married. Two totally different things." Susan smiled as she leaned back against the couch. "And you should see him, Brooke. He's got these eyes that just look into me and knows every part of me, right into my heart and soul. And you can see all the pain that he's suffered over the years, but . . . when he's with me, I can't see it. It's like it all goes away."

Brooke actually smiled at that, but then her smile faded. "Okay, but does he know about the big secret? Because you know, unless you tell him about your being a witch, it's only going to cause major heartache later on."

"He knows?"

If anything, Brooke's eyes bulged even more. "You told a near-perfect strange that you're a witch?" she hissed in shock.

"I didn't have to," Susan whispered. "He already knew. Brooke, you can't tell anybody this, all right? You just can't, but . . . Brandon would freak out and the Elders . . . well, I can pretty much guess what They're reaction would be." She took a deep breath. "Brooke, Ethan's a demon."

Nothing that she could have said would've prepared Brooke for that revelation and she actually jumped up. "A demon? You mean, the same kind that come barging in here at all hours, bent on killing us? Heave you lost your freaking mind!"

"Brooke, relax, it's all right," Susan assured her. "And he's only half-demon. His mother was human. She gave him humanity and a soul. And yeah, he was a very bad demon for a couple of hundred years, but after his father died, everything changed. He stopped killing people and started fighting for good. He doesn't do evil anymore. He does our work, in New York City."

"I don't believe this," Brooke breathed. "It's like some sort of a fairy tale, mixed in with a horror movie," she added dryly. Susan chuckled. "Am I going to meet him?"

Susan nodded. "He's going to come by later. I want you to meet him. I want you to meet my husband."

--

Ethan was nervous as he arrived at Susan's apartment and met her best friend/almost sister Brooke. Where Susan was quiet and tentative, he found Brooke to be her opposite, brash and blunt. But not in a bad way, he decided as he exchanged pleasantries with her.

Obviously, Susan had told her about the demon thing, because he could see Brooke eyeing him carefully, as though he were about to jump up and start throwing energy balls at any second. She caught his gaze and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry, but you can't pretend that I don't have reason to be concerned," she pointed out. "Sue's my best friend and I sort of have an obligation to keep an eye on her after her brother died."

"Believe me, I get it," he assured Brooke as Susan started pouring them some tea before taking her seat next to him. "I'd do the same thing in your position."

"But I am glad Susan's finally found someone," Brooke said, casting a reprimanding glance at Susan. "She's never really been good at the dating thing, especially when it comes to normal relationships, because of the whole lying about who and what she is thing. And from she tells me, you both do the same thing, right?" she added anxiously. "I mean, you don't kill people anymore right."

"No, not for awhile," Ethan assured her. "That stopped after I rediscovered my consciousness."

"So how old are you?"

"Brooke!" Susan scolded, but Ethan just placed a hand on hers, not bothered by the question.

"Two hundred and forty-three," he answered, figuring that if not Brooke, then Susan deserved to know how old her husband was. Even though, that meant that he was twelve or so times her age. "But as far as demon aging goes, I'm around nineteen."

Brooke blinked in bewilderment and Susan gave her a look before squeezing Ethan's hands, leaning closer. "Thanks for putting up with her for me," she muttered and he only smiled at her, kissing her tenderly as his cell rang.

Giving both girls an apologetic look, Ethan stood up to answer it. "Hello? Bobby?" he asked as his friend's frantic voice came over the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Dad just got word from the Underworld," Bobby told him. "The Halliwell brothers have been on a demon hunting spree, trying to track you down. I don't know why or how, but I think they . . . I think they found out about . . . about you and Susan."

"Yeah," Ethan muttered, running his hand over his chin as he looked back at his wife. She was watching him, a worried look on her face. "All right, what do we do?"

"Stay low, for one thing," Bobby said urgently. "I'd get on the first plane to New York and stick to crowded areas. Don't use your demon powers, no matter what. That should keep you from attracting attention."

"I'm not leaving without my wife."

"Figured you'd say that. Well, for right now, get to some measly hotel and stay there."

"Fine." Ethan shut his phone and looked at Susan apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I have to go."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, there's just a couple witches after me, don't have all the information," Ethan explain. "I just need to go lay low for a few days, but I'll be back, don't worry." He kissed her tenderly. "I'll call you and let you know where I'm staying at."

"All right," Susan sighed, looking extremely disappointed at seeing him leave so soon. "I have an early class tomorrow, but can I come by afterwards and see you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he assured her before kissing her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you." He gave her one last kiss before he broke away, heading out the door.

Even with the threat of witches—especially Halliwell witches—hanging over him, Ethan couldn't help but smile as he walked down the steps, heading towards his car when he realised that someone was following him.

Spinning around, he grabbed the person and pinned him against the wall. "What do you want?" he demanded, but was shocked when he felt something collide with his side and he gasped, falling sideways and clutching a wound on his side. "Who are you?"

"Some people who don't appreciate you taking advantage of our friend," the blond answered. Ethan groaned; this had to be the elder Halliwell, Wyatt. Which meant that the dark-haired one was Chris.

"I'm not taking advantage of Susan," Ethan insisted, not sure if there was any point in arguing with them. "I love her."

Chris's foot swung out and Ethan cried out as it collided with his injury from having a knife thrown at him. "Don't even try that," he snapped. "I've heard about you. Susan maybe believe that you're a good demon, that your human side took over, but I know better. Our aunt was married to a demon and he gave into the evil eventually."

"I'm not going to fight you," Ethan snapped, jumping to his feet and clutching his side painfully. "And I would never, ever hurt Susan. I love her—" Before he could continue this, however, a potion was hit at his back and he was sent flying a few feet.

"You're a demon, you can't love," Chris snapped as Ethan grasped the knife that had been used on him. "I can't believe anyone would be so sick as to come after Susan like this, but that's what demons are, sick."

"That's your theory," Ethan snapped as he drove the knife into Wyatt's arm. Chris gave a yell as he kicked Ethan out of the way before running to his brother as he slid to the ground.

"Oh, god," Ethan breathed, realising what he had done. He could see just by looking at it that it was deep and he had to get some help before he died. But before he could reach for his phone and call an ambulance, Chris plunged the dagger into his side, causing Ethan to cry out in pain and anguish before he shimmered away, leaving a grief-stricken Chris to get help for his brother and to swear vengeance on the demon.

--

AN: Okay, guys, I know that I keep saying this over and over and over again, but I really need some more reviews if you want me to keep updating this series. So here's the thing, unless I get four or five reviews, then I won't be updating. So do we have a deal or not?

Lady Dawson


	6. Death and Awakening

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Six: Death and Awakening

Balancing a cup of tea in her hands, Susan sat on the balcony of her apartment as she happily stared out into the sunset, imagining it with Ethan's arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her. She closed her eyes, picturing his handsome face in her mind as the last rays fell down past the horizon, blanketing the day with a dark cloak and dotting the sky with tiny stars to keep it from becoming complete and total darkness.

Just as she was about to call Ethan's cell to find out where he was, Susan looked around as Brooke came flying out of the apartment, a panicked look on her face, her voice frantic.

"Susan! Something terrible has happened!" Brooke whispered as she came to a stop next to Susan, tears pouring down her face. "Wyatt is in the hospital. He was stabbed in the arm; he lost a lot of blood . . ."

"What?" Susan sat up straight, staring at her best friend in shock. "Who stabbed Wyatt?"

Brooke looked at her and Susan saw a flash of anger fly through her best friend's eyes. "Ethan," she answered, her voice soft but firm. "Ethan stabbed Wyatt."

Susan's blood ran cold and she felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds before she shook her head. "No," she said, shaking her head.

"Chris told me! He said Ethan stabbed him and shimmered away!"

"Stop it!" Susan stood up, angry. "Look at me, Brooke, you know that it can't be true. You can't look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly believe that Ethan's capable of doing something like that. He said that he didn't hurt humans anymore—"

"Anymore being the operative word," Brooke mumbled.

Glaring at her, Susan retorted, "You met him, you even said that he was a decent guy, remember? Besides, we don't know what happened. Maybe Chris and Wyatt were out demon hunting and they just stumbled upon Ethan and he was just defending himself? You know as well as I do that that's a very real possibility. Those two use the Underworld like their back-yard."

She knew, in her heart, that Ethan couldn't have stabbed Wyatt without having a good reason. She could feel it in her heart and soul. Susan felt as though she had known Ethan for a lot longer than just a few days. It was as though she had known him for an entire lifetime.

Brooke sighed, acknowledging this point. "Chris said something when he was on the phone," she admitted. Susan looked up. "He said that Ethan was out to hurt you. So maybe this wasn't an accident. Not that I'm okay with your husband stabbing my boyfriend," she added, scowling.

"I know and I'm sure that he's sorry, but I'm also sure that there was no other choice," Susan soothed her. Brooke sniffled and nodded. "I love him, Brooke, even more than I love being a witch." She stood up. "I've got to do it. I'm going to go with Ethan to New York and work with him to fight demons. He told me about it; he lives there and fights demons there, like we do here. I could help him do it. We could fight side-by-side, like we're meant to do," Susan whispered as tears prickled her eyes.

Brooke shook her head firmly. "You have to stay here, Susan. We're your family. Wyatt and Chris and I are. Not some demon that you just went up and married behind our backs. I'm not saying that Ethan is a bad guy, but is the way that it's always going to be. Give me the ring; you don't know any Ethan and you are falling in love with Chris, do you hear me?" Brooke seemed beyond reason. "I am trying to help you."

"You want to help me?" Susan countered. "Then stop trying to make my decisions for me. I know what I want and what I'm going to do. And I am going to New York with Ethan."

Even as she spoke the words, Susan knew that she couldn't trust Brooke to help her. Brooke was too angry with Ethan for stabbing the love of her life and she couldn't see reason right now.

Walking past Brooke, Susan walked into her bedroom and pulled her Book of Shadows out onto the bed, flipping through it. There had to be something in here, she thought desperately. Something that could help her get away and save Ethan.

Her fingers settled on a page and she stared down at it, reading the spell carefully. It was a spell that would put her in a coma that would appear like she was dead for twenty-four hours and then she would wake up. Glancing at her door, she heard the front door open and close and she sighed, relieved. It seemed Brooke must've left, probably for the hospital.

Picking up her cell phone, Susan dialled Ethan's number, trying to get ahold of him, but there was no answer. She frowned in worry and then called Bobby, who gave her his number in case she needed to contact him in an emergency.

"Bobby, it's Susan," she told him. Quickly, she explained what had happened, but to her surprise, he already knew, having heard about it from Ethan, who was keeping a low profile right now to avoid being tracked by Chris, who was no doubt looking for him.

"Are you sure about this spell, Susan? I mean, it sounds awfully dangerous. Not that I don't get why you want to cast it . . ."

"They'll never accept Ethan and me together, Bobby," Susan whispered. "This is the only way. Faking my death is the only way to get me away from here so Ethan and I can be together. Just promise me that you'll tell him."

"I will," Bobby promised her. "So long as you know what you're doing."

Susan smiled faintly. "I wouldn't be casting this spell unless I was a hundred percent sure what would happen," she assured him. "Just find Ethan and tell him."

"Will do." Susan disconnected the line and cast one last glance at the door before she looked down at the spell, memorising the spell before she put the Book back in its place, not wanting Brooke to suspect anything.

"_For a day and a moon, will my body rest,_

_Death shall set upon for this time, but not yet best._

_For when twenty and four hours have passed,_

_Will my soul return, my life not yet cast."_

Susan felt her strength start to sway and her eyelids fluttered closed as her body dropped down onto her bed, her chest no longer rising and falling, her face paler than usual, the healthy blush of life no longer remaining there.

Susan Dawson was dead.

--

Bobby watched outside of Susan's apartment building as the ambulance loaded Susan on a gurney, pushing her into the back. His heart pained as he watched his sister lying motionless, covered by a blanket. Even though he knew it was just a spell, he couldn't help it; it looked so real.

She'd only been discovered a few minutes ago. Bobby had been waiting outside for her to be found, unable to get ahold of Ethan since he had gone into hiding. He was starting to get worried; if someone told him what had happened before Bobby did, then who knew what would happen? He was the only one who knew the truth about what happened.

Her Whitelighter had been the one who found her. Brandon was hurrying alongside the gurney, staying close to his charge as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. His eyes found Bobby for an instant and they narrowed slightly in suspicion before he climbed inside.

Releasing a small sigh, Bobby jumped as he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out and finding the ID saying Ethan. Relieved, he opened it up and placed the phone to his ear.

"Ethan, where the heck have you been?" he demanded, running his hand through his hair.

"I've been busy trying not to get myself killed," Ethan countered. "What's going on? You've been calling my cell like crazy. There's about twenty-seven missed calls."

Bobby swallowed, trying to explain what had happened. "It's Susan," he said softly, making sure there was no one around to hear him. "She's dead and—"

"She's what?!"

"Dead, but—" Bobby never got to finish his sentence because Ethan disconnected the call, leaving Bobby to look down at his cell, a great fear about what was going to happen gripping his heart. Without thinking twice, he raced towards the hospital.

He had to get there before Ethan did something drastic.

--

Brooke was crying as Brandon found her and Chris in Wyatt's room, but they plunged into full-fledged sobs when he revealed to her that Susan, her best friend in the world, was dead. No one knew what had happened, just that she had been dead by the time that Brandon got there. The doctors suspected poisoning, but they were at a loss as to what kind.

Chris was sitting on the far corner, his green eyes wild and anguished as he covered his head with his hands. Wyatt and Brooke were holding on to one another, both of them crying as Brooke rocked herself back and forth in his arms, unable to believe what had happened.

She knew she should call Ethan and tell him what happened to his wife, but she found herself unable to do the deed. He was probably the cause of this anyway; why should she call him? He didn't deserve to know.

Brandon was standing on the other side of the room, looking lost and alone and forlorn, as though he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Brooke felt sorry for him, but didn't know what to say to him.

"Did you see her body?" Wyatt finally spoke up, looking over at the Whitelighter, who nodded miserably.

"She's really dead," he answered quietly.

--

Ethan had slammed his phone shut the moment that he heard Bobby's heartbreaking words. Susan, his wife, his beautiful and compassionate young bride, was dead. Gone to a place that he couldn't follow, no matter how much he wished that he could.

But no, Ethan realised, that wasn't true. He could follow her. There was a way to join her in death, so that they would be able to be together until the end of time and beyond.

Not thinking twice, Ethan shimmered out of his hotel room and into the Underworld. The demons down there weren't pleased to see him, since he had developed a conscious, but he didn't care. Any demon that met him that day was sorry they did, because it was the last thing they did.

Finally, Ethan managed to track down a demonic priest, who specialised in stripping demons of their immortality. Ethan knew that the potion he had would strip away the only thing that had kept him alive this long, reducing him to little more than dust.

"Such a potion I have, but I have to ask, why would you want such a potion?" the priest inquired, his yellow eyes curious.

Ethan barred his teeth. "What difference should it make to you? Either give me that potion or you'll be spending the rest of your days decorating your walls," he vowed.

The priest suddenly smiled evilly. "So that's it. This is a matter of love, your love for a human. Now this should be interesting," he said, laughing. "I'm going to enjoy this show." He handed Ethan a small vial, containing a clear substance that seemed to glow red every few seconds. "Even if you drank one drop of this, you would be rendered mortal and destroyed within seconds."

Swiping at the vial, Ethan stowed it in his jacket pocket before he shimmered out of the Underworld, straight for the hospital. He stayed to the shadows when he saw Chris walking through the halls, towards his brother's room. He had no desire to meet up with either one of the Halliwells right now. All he wanted was to get to his wife.

He walked through the halls, feeling her presence calling out to him, pulling him towards her. Ethan was trembling with anguish as he walked through the empty hallway, finally reaching the last one and saw a lone figure covered by a blanket.

"Oh, gods, Susie," he whispered, tears starting to fall as he punch the door in order to get through. He could barely even move as he walked numbly to her, his face blank as he pulled back the sheet.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, reaching out and touching her cold cheek tenderly. She was cold, yet there was a faint blush to her cheeks, as though she really were still alive. "This wasn't supposed to happen, love. We were supposed to be happy together, fighting side-by-side."

He laced their fingers together, not noticing that her skin seemed a lot warmer than it should have been for a corpse, and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I won't live for the rest of eternity after losing you," Ethan whispered, kneeling next to her. "I can't lose you, Susie, not now. I never deserved, but you still loved me. And I still don't know why. But it doesn't matter, now you're gone." He pulled the potion out of his pocket, pulling off the cork. "I'm coming, Susie."

Ethan bent over Susan, giving her one last, final kiss before he raised the potion to his lips, the potion carrying that deadly poison, and drank.

And at that moment, Susan's blue eyes opened as she awoke.

AN: Okay, guys, I decided that it was pointless to just stop in the middle of the episode when I already had all of it written, so I'm going to finish this one, but after that, Legacy is done. I'm sorry, but I'm bored with it, I haven't watched Charmed in months, and I'm not getting as much reviews as I would like. I'm sorry about this, but this is the decision that I've made. Thank you guys for sticking with me this long. Maybe I'll get inspired in a few months to start this up again, but unless that happens (or a piano falls on my hand and knocks some inspiration into me) this series is over with the next chapter.

Lady Dawson


	7. A Love Lost

**Legacy: Star Crossed Lovers**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Seven: A Love Lost

Deirdre had been watching over her stepdaughter and her lover for almost three days now and she was horrified by what was happening. Not only had their entire history been nearly rearranged so that they didn't know her son, but he was also friends with Ethan. It hurt her head to even think about. What was worse was what was coming.

It was what always happened in Bran's twisted scenario. She had seen the paramedics carrying Susan's apparent dead body out of the apartment before going and following Ethan through the Underworld.

There was nothing that she could do to stop him; he was under the spell and therefore unable to do anything else. There was only one thing to do and that was to find Bran and get him to break the spell.

The hard thing was getting around Peter. He was surely going to suspect what she was up to if he caught her snooping around. But what choice did she have? If she did nothing, then Susan and Ethan were going to kill themselves and then, the world was doomed.

Susan was an important part of the upcoming apocalypse and if she was right, then Ethan was surely going to have just as an important role. The two lovers, though mortal enemies, had a bond that few could understand.

Dematerialising out of the hospital, Deirdre arrived at her house in seconds and looked around for her husband.

Which, thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen. Releasing a breath of relief, Deirdre climbed up the steps and headed into the office. Bran was already there, looking into a stone basin with a wide grin on his face, watching the scene that played out between Susan and Ethan. He was already with her, she realised, about to take the potion to kill himself.

"Ah, Mrs. Connelly," Bran said brightly, seeing her standing there. "Come to see the last final moments of your wretched stepdaughter and her traitorous demon lover? Come, have a front row seat. I must say, this has been far more enjoyable than any I've done in the past."

"Well, it's not going to end like that," Deirdre answered, pulling a knife off of the wall. He froze upon seeing it. "You see, I learned something interesting, Bran. If you die . . . the spell reverses itself. And then there's no one to tell my husband what happened."

Bran's face lost all colour. "You . . . you're helping them?" he croaked out. "Why would you . . . you're the Queen of the Underworld!"

"Not by choice," she countered as she took a swipe at him, managing to strike his arm. He howled before throwing an energy ball at her, but not for nothing was she Peter's most prized assassin, even if she was under his spells. She was also very fast.

"So you're not as evil as your husband believes," Bran whispered. "Or are the rumours true, and you are under his control, for trying to betray him, many years ago, when your son was a boy?"

"And might have succeeded, had a friend believed me," Deirdre murmured, but she didn't blame Celandine for not helping her. She had slept with Peter behind her back and flung her friendship at her. She had ever right to not believe her and think that Deirdre just wanted to get to her children. Celandine had every reason to believe that. But that wasn't what mattered now. All she could do now was protect Celandine's daughter . . . and hopefully, Susan would help Bobby the way that Celandine hadn't help her.

The two opposing foes circled one another and Deirdre's eyes focused on Ethan and Susan before looking back at Bran, her eyes going black for a second. "You are going to lower your defences and come to me," she said in a deep, demonic voice.

Bran's eyes went blank and he lowered his hands out of their defensive position before walking to her, the blank look still on his face.

As much as Deirdre hated her demonic powers that Peter had infused in her, she had to admit that sometimes they had their uses. The mind control that she possessed was only one of them. Unfortunately, it didn't help with trying to fight off Peter. His mind control was much stronger than hers was, which made her vulnerable to his power.

Deirdre raised the knife and drove it onto Bran's chest, causing the blank look on his face to fall and he looked down, horror and anguish running through his eyes.

"Give my regards to oblivion," she hissed at him, giving the knife a good twist before he was reduced to flames and exploded.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Deirdre looked at the basin, where the water was clear of any Romeo and Juliet scenes playing in front of them. The spell was broken, she decided as she turned around and froze.

Peter was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed with his eyes focusing on her.

"So," he said quietly, "it seems that my son was not alone in his treachery." Deirdre swallowed and took a step back as he walked into the room. "After I was so close in getting to her, after I planned her death so eloquently and beautifully, you chose to destroy it, when you know I need her dead in order to keep all of us alive? You know she has to be dead in order to keep him from killing us! So why would you do this?"

"Because I made a promise," Deirdre answered coldly, "to an old friend." She kept her gaze fixed on him.

"Celandine," Peter guessed and she kept her face impassive, no answering. "Well . . . you're not going to have to worry about that, Deirdre. You know why? Because you . . . are going back into the box. For eternity this time."

The last thing that Deirdre was aware of was sending a plea to whatever higher power was listening to protect her son.

And she begged to a Susan that couldn't hear her that she would save her son from the fate her husband had in planned for him. And for her, if she wasn't careful.

But then, Deirdre Moore-Connelly was gone and only the Queen of the Underworld remained.

--

Susan could feel herself waking up as her eyelids fluttered open and, as expected, she found Ethan standing right above her. But he looked so miserable, so anguished, so grief-stricken that for a moment, she wondered if Bobby had gotten the message to him.

No matter. She would just tell him now. Smiling, Susan reached up to touch his cheek just as he lifted a vial to his lips and drank its contents.

Her hand collided with his cheek and he spun around, his brown eyes going wide the moment that he saw her and a blue mist flew over them before breaking into a million pieces. Vaguely, Susan wondered what had happened and why she was lying on a table in a hospital and why Ethan was right next to her, shaking visibly.

"Ethan?" she asked, terrified as she sat up, grabbing hold of him and helping him to lie down. Ethan's face was white and he was trembling and gasping, trying to get his breath. She picked up the vial that was in his hands and stared at it. "What was here?" she demanded.

"Potion," he forced out. His teeth were chattering. "It's . . . from . . . a dark priest . . . in the . . . Underworld. He . . . he has the power to . . . extract certain . . . traits from . . . demons. Like . . . immortality."

Susan didn't understand what was happening. "So it's getting rid of your immortality?"

"Yes," Ethan moaned. "And the only . . . thing that has . . . kept me alive . . . for all these years." He moaned again, leaning into her embrace. "Oh, gods, Susan!" he yelled, pain evident in his voice.

Not knowing what to do, Susan just held him, memories of the past few days sweeping over her and her eyes widened. "Brandon!" she screamed, desperate. Maybe he could heal him . . . maybe . . .

White orbs swirled into the familiar figure of her Whitelighter. "Susan, what the heck . . .?" he began.

"Heal now, ask later," she snapped as she held Ethan tightly. She was barely able to keep him steady and could feel him growing weaker in her arms. Soon, he would be gone.

Brandon moved towards them, laying his hands over Ethan, but nothing happened. He looked worried and tried again, but no healing glow appeared and Susan looked at him, panicked, as he lowered his hands. "There's nothing I can do," he whispered. "This is . . . extremely dark magic and it's blocking mine."

"I know," Ethan murmured. "Susan, listen to me. Don't follow the pattern. This spell . . . was meant to get rid of both of us. Don't do what they want you to do. Stay alive, my love. Live . . . for me. Promise me," he instructed, his voice shaking, yet firm.

Susan was crying as she clutched Ethan, cradling him in her arms. "I promise," she whispered. "Please, Ethan, you can't leave me. Not now . . . not now that we found our way back to each other."

Ethan gave her a weak, shaky smile that was only vaguely reminiscent of the smile that she knew and love. "Don't want to go," he managed. "Can't stop it, though. . . . Susan, promise me that you'll survive. That no . . . matter what happens, you . . . won't give up. Stay strong, for me . . . and for your brother. You . . . you have to take care of Bobby, Susan!"

"Bobby . . ." Susan's eyes flashed with pain.

"Yeah, Bobby, sweetheart . . . you have to save your brother, remember? He can't lose you too!"

There was nothing that Susan could do to stop the flood of tears that swarmed down her face at his words and she bowed her head over his, giving him a kiss of passionate, longing, and despair that left them both breathless.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice trembling. "More than I will ever love anyone in this life. And I will always be yours."

"As I am yours," Ethan breathed. "Smile for me one last time, sweetheart. Please, I want . . . I want to remember that smile one last time before I . . ." His voice gave out, unable to finish that last sentence, but Susan knew what he meant. She gave a small sob, brushing away her tears and gave him the smile that she had always given him. Full of life, laughter, and kindness that had made him fall in love with her.

Ethan focused on that smile as he felt his immortality being stripped away and then he felt his soul being lifted away, leaving his body to be turned to dust before his love's very eyes and she broke into a fresh sobs as she broke down, her grief and anguish weighing down upon her.

Chris and Brooke, who had been coming towards their friend to find out what had happened after the spell broke, came running into the room, shocked by what they had found.

Brandon just held his sister, knowing that Peter was going to pay dearly for this. Because he knew that it hadn't just been Ethan that had been the intended target, it was Susan too.

And he had failed to reckon with the fury of a witch who had lost her family once too often and her very loyal, very stubborn friends.

**--Fade to Black--**

**End Credits**

Guest Stars:

Robert Pattinson as Ethan Hale

Jack Devonport as Peter Connelly

Drew Barrymore as Deirdre Connelly

Hilarie Burton as Moira

and Matthew Macfadyen as Bran

AN: I know, it's kind of a cliffhanger ending, considering that this is the last episode I'm planning to write, but I had this finisehd before I decided to end it and this was the way I planned the whole Romeo and Juliet episode--which I've had in my head for awhile--so I couldn't bring myself to change it. But anyway, I'm sorry that this is ending and thank you, everybody, for staying with me this long. I really appreciate it.

Lady Dawson


End file.
